


Nuances de Um Sadismo

by allec_rameht



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mutilation, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Seu sadismo confunde-se com sua gentileza e não posso diferenciar suas nuances."
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy





	Nuances de Um Sadismo

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-Reader: Shadow Girl
> 
> Nota Da Autora: fanfic escrita antes do Ramsay receber o sobrenome Bolton

Meu mestre sorri amavelmente para mim e segura minha mão.

Com seu polegar acaricia meus dedos e suas ausências. Seu sadismo confunde-se com sua gentileza e não posso diferenciar suas nuances. Aproxima-se como um predador e eu não me importo de ser sua presa. Afinal, eu pertenço a Ramsay e Ramsay pertence a mim, ninguém pode mudar esse fato!

Beija meu imundo maxilar e eu me afasto, porque não quero sujá-lo. Ele é magnífico demais para estar comigo. Mas ele não se afeta. Ramsay agarra rudemente meus cabelos e suas íris queimam minha essência. É difícil respirar, é impossível viver longe dele.

Com receio, acarinho sua barba e meus olhos tremem diante de tanta perfeição. Ele é meu herói, meu mestre, meu assassino, meu tudo. Lambe-me a bochecha e morde-me os lábios. Sua luxúria me intoxica e eu apenas doo o pouco que tenho. Sua tez incendeia meus poros e sua boca me anestesia os sentidos. Eu só desejo que ele não me descarte como faz com as prostitutas.

Ramsay acaricia minhas curvas e retira minha vestimenta. Sua fixação por minhas cicatrizes é algo que eu nunca compreendi, contudo, apenas desfruto de sua língua que passa por elas com fervor. Eu oscilo diante de seus atos e ele abusa de meu corpo repetidas vezes. 

Agarro-me em sua nuca, num pedido silencioso para não me abandonar. Ele responde com osculações e estocadas. Rebolo em seu âmago e ele sussurra meu nome em minha orelha. Abraço seu rosto enquanto meu coração pulsa desenfreadamente. Ele sempre gargalha ao notar quão intenso é meu amor por ele.

Suas unhas e dentes me marcam como dele e eu sinto um macabro regalo no anticárdio. Minha loucura domina-me a cada segundo. Afinal, eu sempre pertencerei a Ramsay e Ramsay a mim. Seus gemidos e sua violência sempre serão mais sinceros quando dirigidos a mim.

Meu mestre rasga-me a alma e eu sangro pouco a pouco. Suga-me a sanidade e eu me torno cada vez mais dependente dele. Apenas atinjo o ápice quando ele me fere. Seus dedos me alucinam de tal forma que nunca sei quem eu sou. Nunca soube. Porque antes de conhecê-lo, eu era um alguém que não consigo recordar e tampouco quero.

Minha pele é maltratada e essa é a dor mais doce que já senti. Tapas e facas percorrem minha carcaça, junto com seus beijos e afagos. É onírica a gentil maneira na qual Ramsay expressa seus sentimentos por mim, principalmente os prazerosos...

Eu sou seu Reek. Seu e somente seu.

Sua língua acalenta cada átomo de meu corpo e eu me entrego a ele, ficando completamente a sua mercê. Eu choro por finalmente ter um pouco do meu Ramsay. Seu sadismo me consola cada segundo. Ele penetra-me tão fortemente que entro em um mundo somente nosso e deixo-me ser amado à sua maneira.

Meu nome é Reek, que rima com Freak, mas anseio somente Ramsay Snow, que rima com my all.


End file.
